1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article which may be configured either as a beach blanket or the like, or as a carrying bag, knapsack or backpack. When spread out flat, the article acts as a blanket, but when pulled in via drawstrings, it acts as a bag. Routing the drawstrings through rings or loops permits a knapsack or backpack to be created.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,203 (Brown) discloses a "play mat" which has some similarity to the present invention. The Brown play mat may be laid flat, and then drawn into a carrying bag via a single drawstring, which is routed through a series of rings. However, there is no means for providing a knapsack or backpack configuration as in the present invention.